Commitment
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: Irene Yoshiba is a free spirit that did anything and everything to make her father mad. But what happens when her father arranges a marriage between his oldest daughter and the Uchiha clans powerful leader? Rated M for abuse, sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Commitment

* * *

Irene walked down the hall of the Yoshiba mansion. Being the eldest her father had told her countless times that her actions reflected on the clan. It was always about the clan with him. Her mother…Irene hated to think about her. After she gave birth to her youngest brother Daisuke Amaya Yoshiba had fallen ill and died a month later. Irene didn't blame her brother, she couldn't, he was her last reminder of her mother. His blue eyes stood out from the clans normal green ones. Her mothers eyes. Only Sumiko, her little sister and the middle child, and Daisuke help their mothers eyes and bright smile. Irene on the other hand, resembled more of her father, a stern, tall man who didn't like spending time with his children as a family, he was all business. Irene hated the fact that he couldn't even remember their birthdays. Every time Irene visit her father in his office something ended up broken. That's were Irene was headed now. She knew that her father caught word that she snuck out late last night, went to a bar and got drunk. She wasn't sure if he knew that she ended up so drunk that she ended up in some mans bed early this morning and managed to get home just in time for breakfast.

Sighing Irene knocked on her fathers office door. After hearing him she opened the door to find not only her father but Madara Uchiha, the infamous Uchiha clan leader who was known for his victories in battle and his bad temper. "You called?" She asked a bit taken back. "Yes, Irene, seeing that nothing I do can make you act like the eldest child should I would like you to meet someone who I'm sure you will listen to." Her father said with his usual permanent frown on his face. " Hello Miss Yoshiba, I'm Madara Uchiha" The man said. "I know who you are. Who wouldn't? The Infamous Madara Uchiha, One who they say was never defeated in any kind of battle." Irene said in a sickly sweet voice knowing that it would piss her father off. "You've heard of me, I'm honored…" He said smiling. Coughing Irene's father drew their attention back to him. "Irene you and him can talk as much as you want after the wedding….." Her father said nonchalantly. "Wedding? Wait…you mean you planed an arranged marrage for me?!" Irene yelled at him trying to hide the bit of fear in her voice. "You have proven yourself unworthy of becoming leader after my passing, So I've made arrangements so that you can still be useful to the clan, with that Mr. Uchiha has agreed to marry you and bring peace between the clans. Sumiko will now be next in line to become leader of the clan." He said with not a drop of care in his words. "You can't control me so you marry me off? You're despicable!" Irene yelled before running out trying to hide the tears that were trying to fight their way free. Sighing Madara looked at Takashi Yoshiba. "If that is all I will move her to the Uchiha compound tomorrow morning." Madara said before leaving not even giving the other man a chance to speak.

Looking around Madara soon found Irene sitting under the oak tree in the middle of the yard, it surprised him that she didn't leave the compound after running out like that. Walking over he stood there with his arms folded across his chest and a blank look on his face while Irene sat on the cold earth staring at the horizon. "You're only going to make this harder for everyone if you fight it, so my advice, don't, I'll send someone to pick up you and your belongings in the morning." He said then left. Irene just sat there and watched his retreating back, wanting so bad to kick his ass. But she knew it wouldn't be right. It was mostly her fault to begin with. Sighing she slowly got up and went inside to start packing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter, I promise a longer Chapter next maybe some abuse or something...I don't know...R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Commitment

* * *

It was morning when Irene woke up to her sister and brother running into her room and jumping on her crying. After several minutes of trying to calm them down she got information out of them. Their father had woken them up early so he can start training Sumiko to be the new heir. Sighing she got up and set the two of them on her bed before grabbing her clothes and go into her bathroom to get dressed. Walking out she stopped seeing a man picking up her bags that she had packed since she was moving. _"Crap"_ She thought _"How am I supposed to tell them that I'm leaving?"_ She carefully looked over at her younger siblings that were sitting on her bed staring at the man.

Hearing a door open the Uchiha man looked up and smiled. "Well then, So you're Irene, My brother told me about you…." He said. "If Madara is your brother that must make you Izuna" Irene said with a frown on her face. Nodding the man picked up her bags. "I'll put these in the carriage then wait for you in the kitchen. You might want to talk to them though first." He said motioning to the children on the bed before leaving. Sighing Irene walked over to her bed and sat down. "Guys, there's something important I have to tell you." She said softly as Daisuke crawled into her lap, being only 5 it was going to be hard for him to understand that his big sister and protector was leaving. "Irene why was that man taking your things?" Sumiko asked. Taking a deep breath Irene prepared herself for all hell to break loose. "Because I'm not going to be living here anymore." She said gently. "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked making his pouting face that he did whenever he was displeased. "I'm getting married….so I'm moving to his house-" "NO!...YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" Sumiko suddenly yelled cutting Irene off guard. "Sumiko….I have no choice on the matter….you're going to have to look after Daisuke now….I know it's unfair to you, but you're strong," Irene said kissing her forehead. "But I don't want you to leave…." Sumiko said starting to cry. " I know….you can visit me when ever ok…." Irene said smiling. Getting a slow nod from Sumiko Irene sat Daisuke down on the bed and got up and headed towards the door. "This isn't good-bye you two, we'll still see each other…we're family" Irene said then walked out. She couldn't look back, she was afraid of their tears.

Walking into the kitchen Irene looked at Izuna who was flirting with one of the maids. Frowning Irene folding her arms infront of her chest. "Did you come here to pick me up or flirt with our maids?" She asked frowning and glaring at the man. Straightening up Izuna looked at her smiling. "I was just trying to be friendly." He said shrugging. "Whatever….lets just go…" Irene said wanting to leave before her father showed up and started yelling at her about something. Nodding Izuna lead her out to the waiting carriage. Looking back at the house she willed herself not to cry, she'll see her brother and sister again at the wedding….she was sure of it. Climbing it she tried to ignore the fact that Daisuke was struggling against the nanny their father hired. She hated hearing him cry.

The ride to the Uchiha compound was a long and quiet one which Irene was thankful for. It gave her time to think on how she could blow this marriage up so that she could go back to her simple life like before. She had to watch on how she did it though, she knew Madara had a bad temper and she didn't exactly feel like dying yet. Stepping out of the carriage Irene noticed how bad she stuck out with her green eyes and short brown hair. Looking at Izuna she didn't notice Madara slip in behind her. Izuna grinned seeing his brother and tried not to give him away to the young woman in front of him.

Irene suddenly felt arms around her waist and turned throwing a punch towards Madara's face. Easily dodging it the dark haired Uchiha chuckled. "Just because I'm marring you doesn't give you a right to touch me, remember, I wasn't given an option here" Irene said glaring at the brothers then storming off. "She sure is a feisty one…" Izuna said watching Irene's retreating back. Madara just stood there smirking like this was a huge game, because to him, it was.

About an hour later Madara found Irene sitting in a tree on the edge of the compound. "I'm surprised you didn't try to leave." He said folding his arms across his chest. Irene snorted. "Your jackass guards wouldn't let me" She said bluntly. Madara smirked. He had made sure that every one of his men knew not to let the woman out of the compound. "The wedding will be the day after tomorrow, make sure you get yourself straightened out before then" The Uchiha said before leaving. Irene sighed and leaned back on the tree trunk, she hated her father so much right now it hurt. What gave him the right to practically sell her off? "Oh mom….i wish you was here, dad's been such an ass lately….." Irene said softly to herself as she watched the clouds. After a while Irene decided it was best to get down and try to discover her new home.

As she walked around the compound she kept getting this feeling that she was here once before. "Irene-san, Madara-sama is asking for you in your room." A maid said bowing. "Alright, can you show me to it?" Irene asked. She wasn't going to take out any anger on the young girl, it wasn't her fault Irene was in this mess. "Certainly Irene-san, right this way." The maid said as she lead Irene the her new bedroom. Following quietly Irene looked around. "Here we are, Madara-sama is waiting inside" The maid said bowing. "Thank you" Irene said and opened the door without knocking, she figured why should she? She was going to live here.

Irene stopped when she entered the room. It was familiar, frowning she glared at the smirking Uchiha laying on the bed. "So you're the who I….." Irene said a little short in words as the Uchiha nodded as he got up. Irene walked back with every step he took towards her until she eventually hit the door. "I'll tell you one thing, I would have never guessed that a woman I had a one night stand with would turn out to be my wife like this" He said pinning her to the door. Frowning Irene tried to push him off of her. "I was drunk, and besides, you're not my first choice of a husband" Irene spat at him. Next thing Irene knew there was a stinging on her cheek as her head jerked to the side. "I warned you to just get over it, now you've tested my patience." He said and threw her onto the bed.

Landing hard on the bed Irene could have sworn she cracked her head on the headboard. Grabbing her head the glared up into the blazing red eyes that was now above her. "Get off of me" Irene said trying to push him off of her. Pinning her hands above her head Madara smirked as Irene struggled underneath him. Chuckling Madara leaned down and grabbed her chin with his free hand. "When you can make me I will." He purred then smacked his lips against hers. Going wide eyed Irene laid there completely dazed. Slowly Irene gained her senses on what was happening and started to kiss back and let his tongue enter her hot caverns what he started nipping her bottom lip. Madara smirked and pulled away earning a whine from the slim woman underneath him. Releasing her arms Madara moved to get up to leave only to end up entrapped in the woman's arms. "You get me all hot then you plan on walking away? That's not very nice of you" Irene said with a sinful smile on her lips. Madara turned glaring at her. "First you yell at me to let you go then after one kiss you're begging me to take you? You are one strange woman." He said smiling as he pulled her into his lap.

Blushing Irene laid her head on his shoulder. This isn't right…..shouldn't she be putting up a fight against this man who agreed to her father's deal on marring her? Irene hide her face in the Uchiha's shoulder trying to sort out her mind. She didn't want it but at the same time she did, she couldn't understand what was happening to her.

Madara watched the woman cradled in his arms as she hid her face in his shoulder, She must have felt so confused on what was going on in her life right now. Getting up Madara gently laid her down on the bed only to receive a confused look. "You need time to think, so do so." He said then left the room.

Irene just laid there on the bed curled into a ball. She couldn't remember when her life decided to spiral downhill and end up in the predicament she's in now. Sumiko and Daisuke….she let her brother and sister down, now, thanks to her Sumiko is going to go through the harsh training and studying that her father had put her through. It was her fault that her dear little sister is being forced to grow up to early instead of naturally like Irene wanted to happen, Sumiko was only10 and yet she's going to be forced to grow up, no more playing, no more temper tantrums, no more fun. Slowly Irene let all of her held in tears let loose. After years of willing herself to be strong and to not cry diminished as she thought about how she failed her siblings.

* * *

**A/N: As promised a longer chapter. Yes Irene really does hate her father, she's just going on with the marriage because she's afraid that he'll hurt Sumiko and Daisuke if anyone's wondering. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, I was busy and had writers block. Also, Shout out to Ifleana for the first review *hands out virtual cookie*. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains sex, abuse and fowl language, if you don't like that sort of stuff please jump down to the bottom for a short summery on what happened in the chapter. You all have been warned. **

* * *

Commitment

* * *

Madara walked back into his room later that afternoon to find Irene asleep in the corner. Frowning he looked around at the clothes, belongings and other items that littered the room. Going over to Irene her grabbed her and forced her to stand up and wake up. "What the fuck did you do to my room?!" He yelled at her with his sharingan blazing. "You're forgetting this is also my room, I-" Irene said only to get slammed into the wall from a punch. Looking up she saw a completely different Madara from before, when he held her in his arms. This Madara looked like he wanted to crush her.

Madara bent down to where she laid on the floor. "Why the fuck are you crying? If you want to cry I'll give you something to cry about." He said as he grabbed her hair and forced her up and over to the bed were he proceeded to tie her down after stripping her of her clothing. From there he grabbed a whip that he had in his nightstand and started whipping her white globes making them turn an angry red.

_"It hurts…..stop it…."_ That's all Irene could think as the small strips of leather beat her pale skin. For the first few moment she held in her screams but when the whipping became harder and faster she let her voice go, along with her tears. "Stop your fuckin crying woman!" Madara yelled at her as the whipping intensified. Suddenly the whipping stopped.

Looking up he saw Izuna holding his brother arm that held the whip back. "Stay out of this Izuna" Madara growled. "And let you whip her to death? Don't you think this is enough? She's supposed to be your wife Madara, not some pet." Izuna said frowning taking the whip out of Madara's hand. Madara's eyes showed that he wanted to crush Izuna, but he couldn't, he would never hurt his little brother. "Do what you want with her" Madara said simply before storming out of the room.

Sighing Izuna looked over at the battered woman lying on the bed. "He has a bad temper, you should simply know this…yet you test his patience." Izuna said untying her. "I don't want to be here, so what better way than to get him so pissed at me he's begging for a devoice?" Irene said sitting up in pain. Izuna sighed and picked up a kimono off of the floor and tossed it to her. "Madara isn't one to do that, he'll kill you before that ever happens" He said. "So be it" Irene replied sliding the silky material over her slim battered body.

Madara paced around his office. That woman wasn't even here a day and already she was trying his patience. He couldn't let this get out to the clansmen either. While the Uchiha men were worriers they was also gentlemen to their wives. Madara suddenly smashed his tea cup into the wall. Maybe he could send some of the Uchiha women to get her settled into her new life…no, they'll see the whip marks that he just created on the womans body. "I have to say, I never saw you that harsh before to anyone." Izuna said from the now open window. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Madara asked glaring at his younger brother. Izuna got up from his position on the window still and handed his brother a scroll. "You might want to read this…." He said as his smile faded away.

Madara sighed as he walked into his room later that night. Wanting to avoid Irene he busied himself in his office the remainder of the day. Walking in he noticed everything picked up and a small huddle in the farthest corner from the door and the bed. Walking over he watched as his future wife laid in the corner with a loose kimono on. He could see the angry red marks where the whip has landed on her delicate skin, the marks where he'd hit the same spot several times and make her bleed.

Gently the Uchiha picked up the fragile girl and carry her to the bed and laid her under the covers. Sighing he watched her gentle breathing, the peaceful look on her face despite the face she was covered with whip marks. Taking his shirt off he crawled into bed next to her careful not to touch her.

Madara watched Irene sleep, he did care if it seemed stalkerish, He watched the gentle rising and falling of her chest, the peaceful look on her face that showed him that in sleep it was the only way to escape him and her fate of living here. Looking back at her skin he felt a knot in his stomach. The angry red whip marks, the dried blood that had surfaced, the bruises that had started to already form underneath her porcelain skin. Wait, no, he can't be feeling guilty for doing this to a woman, He's Madara Uchiha, the fearless, heartless leader of Uchiha clan. He can't be turning soft just from this woman that the elders and her father demanded he marry. He figured that she would be ready for an arranged marriage. What her father had done wasn't uncommon, if fact, Madara wouldn't be surprised if her arranged his other two children's marriages. Although, he would never admit this, he had been interested in why people called his eldest daughter the "Beauty of the Land". He now understood why she had received that title. Her long soft brown hair, aqua green eyes, soft, warm full lips, and a body that made every man turn his had to watch her walk pass.

Without realizing what he was doing he slowly kissed her lips as his erection started to throb more. Silently cursing he was stuck when the girl turned and curled up to him. Looking down he watched the girl that he earlier beaten almost to the point of death. Having her body pressed up against his didn't help his situation at all as the throbbing continued to get worst. He wanted to fuck her right now, he wanted to tear off their clothes and fuck her until she woke up screaming his name.

Little did Madara know that Irene was now awake but just laid there hoping he wasn't going to beat on her again. Looking down he saw the bulge in his pants of his throbbing erection that was confined in his pants. She did know what overcame her but she wanted to rip his pants off and let him have his way with her. "I can tell you're awake." A deep voice said in her ear. Looking up Irene looked at Madara's sharp face. It was a face that would make anyone fall in love with him. "Tell me, do you want it?" He asked as his warm breath sent goose bumps down Irene's skin. She didn't know if he could tell she was blushing but from the sudden movement of his hands she was soon told he did. Before she could react Madara had flipped them both over and rid them of clothing. Irene blushed harder even know she didn't know why. He had seen her naked before, when she was to drunk to realize what was going on and they had sex.

Madara looked down at the woman beneath him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her blush as he took in her body once again. Her perfect globes that was still red and sore, her toned body and fit perfectly to his, and last, her womanhood that was leaking with precum. He knew he had to control himself to prevent from hurting her more. He ran his hand down her stomach and stopping right about her wet pussy. "Do you want it?" He asked again as his thumb mad little circles on her skin. Smirking he watched as she jerked from the touch and whined from the lack of penetration. "Tell me and I'll give it to you." He said smirking slowing his thumb down. "Yes….I want it….please….give it to me…" she whined trying to get him to at least move his thumb again. "Where do you want it?" He asked smirking more. Irene blushed more, she couldn't believe that this man was making her say such perverted things while torturing her. "In my pussy….please….put your dick in my pussy." She said breathing heavily.

Satisfied with her answer he removed his hand completely and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly entering her Madara looked down at his lover as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was his, they both knew it. Slamming the rest of his length into her he was satisfied hearing the yelp she made from his sudden movement. Slowly at first the Uchiha started thrusting into her. Moaning Irene tightened her grip on him with her arms.

With a sudden flip Madara had make Irene top him and start bouncing. Moaning Irene bounced at the man under her watched her breast bounce to the pounding. "haha….Mada….hahaha….please…." She said looking at him with eyes full of lust. "Please what?" He asked smirking. "Please….make me cum….let me get pregnant with your baby" She said as she put her hand on his chest to keep herself up. Flipping them against Madara starting pounding into the woman faster.

Minutes later Irene laid on Madara's chest sound asleep. Smirking the Uchiha watched his beauty sleep. He knew what was waiting for him the next morning when she woke up and found herself wrapped in his arms, are so he thought.

* * *

**A/N (summery): Madara had found Irene had trashed their room and stripped and whipped her. Izuna heard her cries and interfered before she'd die or something. After spending the rest of the day apart from her he went back to find the room picked up but she was sleeping in the corner. After carrying her to the bed she woke up. Soon after the made hot steamy love. **


	4. Chapter 4

Commitment

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late post, I've been super busy these past few days helping my mom get ready for the local craft festival, but now that that's out of the way I should be updating more. This is a short chapter and is mostly lovey dovey.**

* * *

Irene woke up the next morning and curled into the body of warmth underneath her. _"Wait…since when was the floor warm?" _She thought and slowly looked up at the sleep man under her. Watching him Irene decided it was best not to move out of fear the man would wake up and start beating her. Her head hurt along with several other spots on her body. Slowly she looked down at their naked bodies intertwined beneath the sheet. A sudden movement started the girl as she looked up at the man she was laying on.

"Good morning." She said softly and hesitantly. Wrapping his hands around her small frame Madara rolled them over and looked down at the frightened woman. He was hoping from the events of their late night love session that she would be more comfortable around him. Sighing he sat up at the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. Having this woman as a proper wife was going to be more challenging then he thought, especially if she was going to continue to be scared of him. How was he supposed to change her mindset of him if she's scared, surly he can't fuck her all the time just to be on good terms with her?

Irene sat up and hugged her knees and watched the distressed man. "Irene, I know you hate it here, but try to understand, after tomorrow you're going to be my wife, people will start talking if they see you afraid of me. I promise I won't beat you anymore…." He said before standing up and heading over to his dresser to get his clothes out. Irene watched him thinking about what he said.

Taking a glance back at her Madara quietly left the room. He knew that she wanted to go home, that the act of rebellence was her way of getting what she wanted. He pitied her. For once in all her life, this was probably the only time it wouldn't work. The marriage could only be broken off by the elders and he hated that. While he was the fearless leader of the famous Uchiha clan he couldn't help but be caring for this girl who was forced into something neither of them could control. He hoped that soon she would settle down, be a proper wife, no, be a woman he could love.

Irene sat on the bed hugging her knees. She knew that there was nothing she could do to escape her fate. She was being forced to marry a man she didn't know and bare his children. She knew that eventually it would happen, that she would be forced into an arranged marriage, but didn't expect it this soon…to this man. Sighing she felt tears run down her face. She wanted them to stop but they wouldn't, they kept flowing as she curled into the bed wanting to escape from the world._ "I better cry now….who knows when the next time I can cry will be" _Irene thought as the tears continued to stream down her face.

A few hours later Irene slowly roamed the halls of the mansion. After relieving herself from her tears she took a shower and got dress and decided to try to get to know her new home. "Finally decided to make an appearance huh?" Izuna said suddenly appearing in front of her leaning against the wall. "I just figured if I'm going to be living here I might as well know the place." Irene said looking at the younger Uchiha. Izuna walked over and looked at her. Irene had taken precaution and covered up the now healing marks that the older Uchiha had made the previous day. "Come, you must be hungry." He said and started walking in the direction Irene was originally heading. Following the Uchiha Irene looked at the maids who were cleaning rooms.

Irene followed Izuna through the maze of hallways until they reached the dining room. "Order whatever you want…it's about lunch time so Madara should be here shortly." Izuna said sitting down. Irene nods and slowly sits in her chair looking down as Madara walks in and sits sighing running a hand threw his bangs. "You look like shit." Izuna said chuckling. Glaring at his younger brother Madara leaned back. "I just got finished going over the battle plan against the Senju." He said. Irene looked at him a bit confused. "Battle plan?" She asked as curiosity got the best of her. Madara nodded sitting up. "Your father also hired us to help him acquire more land. Another Lord hired our rival the Senju clan in hopes to defeat us and also take the land." Madara said as the food was being set in front of them. Irene looked down. She simply thought that her father had married her off to get rid of her….but…now she felt like she was payment for the Uchihas services.

Izuna looked at his future sister-in-law and saw the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't help but to feel a ping of guild of her being told this the day before she's supposed to marry a man she never wanted to marry. Izuna grinned as a plan started to form to get his brother and the young woman to actually fall in love.

Madara looked over at his brother and frowned at the grinning boy. "Izuna….what are you planning?" He asked his younger brother. "Madara, maybe you should get to know Irene here a bit more, after all, tomorrow is your wedding day and you practically know nothing about her." Izuna said smiling. "There's too much paperwork I need to do." Madara said bluntly. "I'll do that, after all, that's what I'm here for, you spend time with your woman." Izuna said picking up his plate and walked out of the room smirking. Madara sighed and rubbed his head on his hand. Sometimes he didn't know how he got sucked up into Izuna's 'plans' until it was too late. Looking over he watched at Irene picked at her food. In any other world he would have never thought that a woman like her existed, but here she was, sitting only a few feet away from him and is about to be his wife in less than 24 hours.

Irene looked up only to find the Uchiha staring at her. Jerking her head back down she slowly picked at her food not feeling really hungry now. The Uchiha just watched her. Sighing he stood up causing Irene to jump a little. "Once you're done, meet me outside, there's something I want to show you." He said then left. Irene just watched as the Uchiha strolled out of the room and looked back down and sighed deciding to hurry up and eat and not make the man wait.

After quickly finishing her meal Irene wondered outside in search of the clan leader. Spotting him under a blooming Sakura tree Irene slowly walked over still scared. Looking down at her he softly smiled at her. He couldn't help it, just her presence alone made him feel different. He thought that after last night she would accuse him of taking advantage of her, hate him more, but if it was true then he figured she would try whatever she could to stay away from him. Holding out his hand he looks at her smiling. "Come' he said. Hesitant for a second Irene slowly placed her small hand into his larger ones.

Following the Uchiha Irene watched the man with a confused look. She couldn't help but to wonder where he was taken her. What did she do wrong? She did nothing but follow his orders all day. "Close your eyes." He said softly. Following his orders she gently closed her eyes. Looking back Madara made sure that she had her eyes closed. Smiling he led her to a blooming Sakura grove. "Alright, you can open your eyes" He said softly. Slowly opening her eyes Irene looked at the grove in awe. "It's beautiful." She said in amazement. Smiling gently he looked at her. "I knew you'd like it. I wanted to bring you here for a while, but I just thought you'd hate me more." He said. Turning she faced the man. "I love it, thank you." She smiling softly and kissed him gently.

Madara smiled a bit and kissed her back. He couldn't help but to love the soft gentle glow of her smile. He started to love everything about her, her hair, her body, her hair, her eyes, her eyes, her personality; everything about her actually drew him towards her.

Irene looked at the Sakura peddles oblivious to Madara's intake on her. "_Maybe….life won't as bad here…." _She thought as a peddle landed in her hand. Yes….She will try to make this work, even though she still hated how it all came to be, she would try to make this marriage work. _"My father is still going to pay….." _She thought with a dim thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Commitment

* * *

Madara had spent all day with the young woman that was to be his wife the next day. For some reason he felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time, love. He loved everything about her, the way she walked, the way she smiled, everything. The only thing he didn't love about her is how at night he would find her gazing up at the moon with a depressed face. He started to realize how much she hated being away from her siblings. "Irene…." He said softly walking behind her and held her close. Irene looked up at him then back at the moon. "Listen, I know you hated being forced into this, but I'll try to give you everything you want, you know that" Madara said looking down at the small woman. "I know you will, I just wish that I could have fallen in love with you on my own instead of being forced to." She responded looking up at him smiling. "You're a kind person down underneath all of that armor. I just can't help but to hate my father….for forcing this onto me so suddenly." She said curling into him.

Madara held the woman close. She didn't blame him, she blamed her father. The man that promised his daughter to him in return for a military against the Senju. Looking down at his now asleep bride the fearless Uchiha took in her soft features. _Who would have thought that this lone female had the power to soften me? _He thought as he gently scooped her up and laid her back down on the bed next to him.

The next morning Irene awoke with Uchiha woman coming into the room and shoving the clan leader out to ready the mistress for her wedding. Chuckling Madara glances back at a startled Irene. He couldn't wait to see what the woman of the clan made of his bride.

Irene sat there in bed as she watched two woman shove Madara out of the room. Sure she remember today was her wedding day but she didn't expect the woman of the Uchiha clan to bust into the room like they own the place and shove their leader out. Sighing Irene let the woman swarm her and make her into the bride that would please their leader.

After about an hour of fussing Irene around with her dress and hair the Uchiha woman finally got the young woman to their vision of perfect for their leader. Irene looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, they did a good job on her.

To Irene the wedding went by in a flash. Before she knew it she was in a kimono and sitting beside Madara's side at the wedding celebration. Her father had brought her siblings who for once got to act like children and was being chased by Izuna who was threatening to put a pie on their faces. "Your brother sure does have a way with children." Irene said watching as Sumiko hide behind Madara's chair. "He acts like one most of the time…."Madara said chuckling.

Irene looked over at him then back up as Izuna walked up with whipping cream in his hair and Daisuke under his arm. "Hey Irene, you haven't seen your sister have you? I gotta get the both of them back for throwing a piece of pie at me." Izuna said wiping more pie filling from his face. "Izuna they're children, besides, my father would be pissed if you pied them in the face…." Irene said holding back a giggle as she shifted her eyes over to Sumiko.

Izuna smirked seeing a bit of Sumiko's dress. Walking up behind Madara's chair Izuna scooped the girl up under his free arm. As Sumiko screaked in surprise Irene giggled softly watching her younger siblings actually be children for a night. It was one thing she asked her father for; to let Daisuke and Sumiko be children for one night. She was happy he agreed to it, she knew it would make everything better for them if they believed the Uchiha clan was fun and not always as strict as their leader.

Irene looked over at Madara who was watching his brother carefully with the two children. "Hey, can you lighten up? It's supposed to be a party not a meeting." Irene said looking at him. Madara looked over at her. "Come on, let's dance" Irene continued and got up and started to drag Madara to the dance floor were now Izuna, Sumiko, and Daisuke was doing a 3 person dance.

Madara wrapped his arms around Irene's slim waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you think I don't know fun just wait until tonight love" He whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "That's not the kind of fun I was speaking of though….You need to quit being so sour looking at social events, Learn to smile more." She said smiling softly. Smirking he drew Irene closer to him. "This is as close as you're ever going to get to me smiling, be happy with that." He said. "Never." She said and kissed him gently.

Madara kissed back slightly surprised at her bold move. He knew she was still scared of him. He could tell by the shivers whenever he touched her. He didn't know if she was acting this way because of everyone always watching them or if she was actually starting to accept her place as the clans' mistress.

Irene pulled back and leaned into Madara slightly tired from the days events, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until later because of Madara's promise. It scared her a little on what he had planned for their wedding night. She hoped that it didn't involve the wipe he used to beat her. Pushing everything to the back of her mind she closed her eyes as she rested her head on Madara's chest and listened to the music play softly.

Madara held her close as she rested against him. He would never admit it but he had always secretly wished for this day to come ever since he met the woman, to have her in his arms willingly and acting like a proper wife should towards her husband. Looking down at his woman again he found that she was lightly sleeping. Smirking he gently picked her up and carried her back to their table where he sat there with her on his lap.

* * *

**A/N: I know another short chappie, I really struggled with this one though. Next chapter is going to have sex it in so as a warning, if you don't like it or underage don't read it. I will put a summery at the bottom as usual for those viewers. R&R!**


End file.
